degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Don't Look Back/@comment-26978496-20150930181711
Oliver and Felicity represent being able to move on, giving into a kind love, after suffering at the hands of others. They watched their parents disappoint each other, both in their respective marriages as well as their ability to be their for there loved one, and slowly they both closed off their hearts. Love was something beautiful, it wasn't meant for them. They thought they were too selfish, messed up, and underserving to have someone in their lives stand by them to support and hold them when they most needed it: both Felicity and Oliver needed to just be accepted, cherished for all the things that made them unique. And then Oliver walked into Felicity's office one day. He had, at this point, been at his lowest where he lost himself as well as those closest to him. He became a shadow of the terrible man he once was yet struggled to reconcile the hero in him with all the pain of his past. Felicity made him smile, properly smile all the way to his eyes for the first time in years. She was someone was full of light and life, a girl who was honest and adorable all just in their first meeting. She didn't try to keep a façade about who she was, she's never wanted him to keep one either. And it was a meeting that changed his life forever, to the point where years later he would recall every little detail down to the colour pen she was chewing on. It became the day where it didn't matter that he was Arrow or Oliver Queen: he was just happy. Slowly, Olicity began to trust each other. They built a friendship where not once did they judge one another, no matter how many mistakes they made. Both could relate to each other here since they were more than the world gave them credit for. What I love is that neither ever doubted the other or their ability and worked hard at their relationship - they fought, had difference of opinion, left, came back, tried and failed to hide their hurt, and ultimately supported one another no matter what the circumstance. They gravitated towards each other, they were each others second chance to get love right. He put her before anyone, even his own conscious, and she too put herself in danger just for him because to be by his side was better than to be alone and worrying. Friends, that's what Oliver called her at the end of Season One way back. They were friends, each others secret crushes that they'd only admit in their dreams. But then friends turned into companions. She was his equal, he asserted, and he needed her. She was the light that guided him. In Season Two, they became flirty friends with growing romantic tension. It was her seeing the beauty in Oliver no matter how ugly anyone else thought him and his choices, it was him realising how much he had come to rely on her, not just for their work but also for comfort. A word from her can be all the motivation and strength her needs, as seen when he left without question after she told him to stop Slade, and he makes Felicity feel special by just a look that says more than any words he could ever come up with. Then things changed, their relationship changed. It wasn't in any one moment. No, it was a gradual change where friends turned to crushes to flirty banter to pure love. But Oliver struggled to understand that he deserved love. Sara's death just brought back all that self-loathing and he never ever wanted to make Felicity, the woman he loved, unhappy. Happy. That's what he always asks her, he always just wants to know whether she's happy because that's the only thing that matters to him. Felicity told him that her happiness lies with him, but she had far too many men hurt her to put up with another walking away so tried to move on. She tried and failed. Oliver was always on her mind, in her heart, and Felicity was his smile which he could not hide even from himself. They longed for one another, scared to be hurt, worried about their heart and each other. They used that chance to not repeat mistakes of the past. They turned to each other in the end and gave in to how they felt. It was something neither could deny, they didn't want to unhappy any longer. It's a love that stayed with them and helped them grow, learn, and allow them to be themselves. They found a home and escape in their love all at once. Oliver found someone who understood him and Felicity found someone who adored every little thing about her. Their foundation was friends and they built something so beautiful based on that. It took a really long time to reach the point where Oliver can be carefree. He is unsure of a lot of things but his love for Felicity is the one fact no one, not even himself, can question. Olicity is hope, Olicity is love <3